


Red Lips

by Wolfy22Zsasz



Series: Songspiration [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Series, Sex, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy22Zsasz/pseuds/Wolfy22Zsasz
Summary: Inspired by the song "Animal Attraction" by the band She Wants Revenge. I do not own the song or lyrics or the character of Victor Zsasz."Seen you walking across the floor- you caught my eye. Dirty fishnets, bright red lips. My favorite kind. With a look that says keep your distance but not too far.""She said dim the lights if you want some action, you and me it's animal attraction. This could be so dirty that it just ain't right."





	Red Lips

Victor did a double take. No, it wasn't one of his Zsaszettes, but she could easily pass for one. She wasn't exceptionally tall, but her fishnet clad legs seemed to go for miles. Leather high waisted shorts over a leather corset top hug her slim waist. Her auburn hair falls to her shoulders in waves, the look completed by blood red lips. 

As Victor watches, a man at the bar makes a pass at her, his hand brushing her ass. In the blink of an eye a knife is at his throat, her hand rock steady and ice in her eyes. 

"Try it again, lose a hand." She hisses. "You can look, but you can't touch."

Victor watches her slip out the back door, his curiosity piqued. He had lost a girl last week and had yet to replace her...

He catches up to her easily, trailing behind her as she strolls up the street. She walks leisurely but he can see her muscles are tense, ready for action. 

"Can I help you?" She doesn't bother turning around, or even stopping. 

"Just looking...unless I'm allowed to touch."

She stops, looking over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "Bold." She comments, looking him up and down. Fully turning around, she purses her lips and levels a steely glare at him. "Two conditions."

Victor stares back, waiting. 

"One- your place, not mine. Two- no bullshit small talk."

Victor smirks. "Just the way I like it."

 

The trip to his place occurs in silence, no small talk. Victor almost wishes she would speak. She intrigues him. He unlocks the door and leads her back the hallway to his bedroom. She doesn't comment on his lack of decor or the strong smell of cleaning supplies.  
Upon entering the bedroom it dawns upon him that he's never actually had a woman in HIS bed before. Only ever at their places or in hotels and back alleys. Well. There's a first time for everything. 

"What's your name?"

A smile plays around her lips. "Oh no honey. No names."

"Hardly fair considering you know mine."

"Everyone knows your name Mr. Zsasz."

"Undress."

"That's more like it." She kicks her heels off, reaching for the buttons on her shorts. 

The shorts fall to the floor, the fishnets carelessly torn off and thrown to the side. Next comes the corset and lastly the little black panties. 

"Your turn."

Victor shakes his head. He never undresses. His pants get unzipped, he takes care of his needs, and the pants are rezipped. 

"Undress or we're done here. Fair is fair."

"I don't take orders. My clothes stay on." He advances towards her, ready to take what he wants, willing or not. 

When he's an arms length away she stops him with a palm against his chest. 

"Please."

Victor uncharacteristically pauses as he tries to determine why his instinct is to acquiesce to her request. It seems to personal, too intimate. Yet she acts business-like, no nonsense, no name. 

Taking advantage of his indecision, she slowly moves her fingers against his chest, sliding buttons through holes. His shirt is halfway undone before he realizes what's happening. 

He steps back out of her reach. "I'm in charge."

"We'll see about that." She smirks as he shrugs off his jacket and unfastens his holsters.

He undresses meticulously, his eyes never leaving her. When all his clothes are folded on a chair, he advances on her again. 

"That's better." She whispers in his ear as he presses his face into her neck.

Her hands glide up his arms, over his shoulders, and down his back. Reaching his butt, she grabs it firmly. "Nice ass."

"I thought you said no small talk." He wryly replies, sinking his teeth into her neck. 

Small talk ceases as she pulls him backwards to the bed. She sits down, continuing to pull him close to her. He reaches for her and she takes his arm in her hands. Her eyes stare piercingly into his as she lowers her mouth to his skin. First her lips brush against his wrist, feeling the steady beat of his pulse. Then she ghosts kisses further up his arm, over the scars, making him hold his breath.

"Enough." He jerks his arm out of her grasp. He tries to focus and push away the sensation her lips left behind- the strange way it made him feel. 

She scoots away from him, stretching out on the bed. Victor follows her, positioning himself between her legs. Looking up at her lying before him, Victor admires the view. Slim waist, lean muscles, small breasts...and scars. Likely from fighting, not self inflicted like his. A small circular one on her shoulder suggests a gunshot, while the ones on her arm and torso suggest knives. Nothing recent- all old and healed. 

He traces one by her hip. "Have you been avoiding trouble?"

"No. Now I just know how to deal with it better." She chuckles. 

"Now you leave the marks rather than receiving them?" He looks up at her face with dark eyes. 

"Exactly. Would you like me to give you one?" She sits up, causing him to lean back. 

"You could try."

She slides her hands around the back of his neck, pulling him forward and capturing his lips. The kiss begins almost tentative, their first. When her tongue flicks out to brush his bottom lip, Victor takes control. Pushing her backwards, he follows her down, kissing her thoroughly. He breaks from her lips to trail hot kisses down her jawline to her neck. He nuzzles into the soft skin before sinking his teeth in and rubbing himself against her simultaneously. Her back arches and her nails dig into his back. 

"What are you waiting for?" She hisses into his ear, nibbling at it. 

Victor complies with a hard thrusts, leaving her gasping in surprise. Before she can recover, he grabs her arms pinning them back against the bed. 

"Hey!" She struggles against his grip, finding his lean body is deceptively strong. 

Victor finds his rhythm, pounding into her relentlessly until she's writhing underneath him. Her hands claw uselessly at the air as her breaths come more rapidly. 

"Damnit Victor!"

He grins at her ferally and increases his pace, sending her eyes rolling back. His control is flawless but as he feels her tightening around him, that hard won control begins to falter.

Unable to free her arms, she arches up as she feels her climax building. Her teeth sink into Victor's shoulder and she screams out her pleasure into his skin, breaking it and tasting blood. The feeling of her teeth cutting into him shreds the remains of Victor's control and be finds himself coming along with her. The waves of pleasure roll through both of them over and over until they're both shaking. 

She glances over at Victor's wide eyes from where he's collapsed on top of her. "Damn." She breathes shakily. 

After a few minutes of laying in silence other than their heavy breathing, she lightly smacks Victor's ass. "Okay, off boy, I gotta clean this mess up."

"Fuck." Victor breathes, realizing his grave mistake. He always wore a condom. ALWAYS. How could he have forgotten? Was it because he undressed? What had he done? What had this vixen done to make him forget himself, to lose control like he had?

Seeing Victor's haunted expression, she cackles uncontrollably. 

Victor glares at her, furious at the tears rolling down her cheeks accompanying her peals of laughter. 

"Chill, okay Zsasz? I'm on the shot, don't get your panties in a bunch." She sits up, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Now, where's the bathroom?"

Victor motions to a door to her right, scooting off the other side of the bed. 

"Men." She rolls her eyes and goes to the bathroom to clean up. 

When she comes out Victor is fully dressed as if nothing ever happened. She dresses quickly and pecks him on the cheek. 

"Thanks for a good time. You'd be a lot of fun if you'd relax more."

"Wait!' Victor calls out as she's almost to the door. "I was wondering,"

"Oh, no, honey. No hurt feelings, but this was a one time thing."

Victor grimaces. He wanted to offer her a job, not his heart. As if he had one to give. 

"We're not done."

"Is that so?" She smirks over her shoulder. "I did hear you enjoy a challenge." She quips before disappearing out his door.


End file.
